Near-Death Confessions
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Alt. Ending to Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Smosh Game Bang, Mari/Sohinki. Mari and Sohinki believe that their punishment will be their last... and they intend to make everyone aware of what they wanted to say to them before they die. Especially Sohinki. Marihinki or whatever the pairing is called. Rated T for language use, also because I'm paranoid. MAJOR FLUFF!


**Hello there, reviewer party! Okay, so, I've recently gotten REALLY into SmoshGames, and I've wanted to make a Marihinki story for SO long, because I've noticed SO many Marihinki hints that it isn't funny! So here's my Marihinki try... Don't say I didn't warn you about the epic fluff and weirdness that is sure to come. I am such a friggin' fangirl...**

**Title: Mari and Sohinki's Last Meal  
Setting: During the punishment of the Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Game Bang. Alternate Ending.  
Pairing: Uh, duh! Mari/Sohinki, one mention Marishire  
Warnings: Fluff, Mari overdramaticness, Mari/Sohinki fan pairing.  
Summary: Mari is afraid to eat the spoon of mix-mashed foods that Anthony and Ian made for her and Sohinki. Sohinki on the other hand, sees it as an opportunity to try and get in good with the girl he's been eyeing for a while...**

* * *

"No! I won't eat it!" Mari yelled, flailing her limbs frantically trying to stop the inevitable spoon from reaching her mouth. The glob of mixed-up foods flew to the ground, hitting the black tile not too far from where the orange slice she had vetoed laid. Suddenly, that orange looked really tasty. Never underestimate the power of regret, kids.

Matt Sohinki, on the other hand, planned to take in more than what was required, if he survived. "I just want to get it over with!" he yelled, putting his hands towards his face, trying to cover the disgusted look on it. "Don't worry, Mari," he said. "Just plug your nose or something when you eat it. That'll get rid of the taste." Mari said, "Trust me, if it actually did, I would do it."

Sohinki sighed and said, "If this kills us, I want you all to know something..." Mari said, "No, no. Me first." She began with Anthony. "Anthony, you've always been a good friend, but I consider you to be a giant douche." Anthony frowned and said, "We aren't taping that part." "Ian, you've been a good friend like Anthony, and you are also a giant douche." Ian said, agreeing with Anthony, "You're right man, we're cutting this part out."

Then Mari pointed to Lasercorn. "You... Lasercorn, I've only known you for a few months, but you're an awesome person..." "And Jovenshire... Again, I've still only known you for a few months, but I thought you were funny and nice..." Mari mutters under her breath, "And cute..." Sohinki heard her say it, and immediately thought, 'Damn it, now I have no chance...'

Mari then turned to Sohinki. "Man, I'm sorry we're dying today. If I would've known that, I would've probably sabotaged Ian and Anthony." Ian and Anthony said, "Hey!" and looked angrily at Mari. "You know I'm kidding, guys. You're my best friends. Now, let's do this." She stopped talking about herself and said, "The floor is yours, Mr. Sohinki."

Sohinki cleared his throat. 'Oh God,' he thought. 'Should I even say anything to Mari? Fuck it. I'm going to do something.' "First of all, Ian and Anthony, thanks for a great few months here at SmoshGames. You're both super hilarious, and I mean it. Lasercorn, you're my best friend, man. If I known I was dying today, I would've said it a lot more.

"Joven, I fucking hate you, man." Joven said, "Oh we definitely aren't putting that part on air." "Nah, I kid, man. You're not half bad. You're a good soldier." He saluted at Joven and Joven saluted back. Then, Sohinki began, "And Mari... oh man... what should I say... Well, since I'm dying today, I might as well tell everyone about Mari and what I want to say to her.

"Mari, when I first watched you on Smosh Pit, I thought you were freaking awesome. You're funny, smart, kind, and not to mention very good-looking." Mari blushed a little. "And when I found out that I got to work with you on SmoshGames, well, I was just over the moon with excitement! I was so happy! Joven and Lasercorn could tell you."

Mari turned to Joven and Lasercorn. They were both nodding. "It's true," Lasercorn said. Joven followed up with, "Yeah, he ran around the room giving people hugs. He even hugged me." Mari's jaw gaped open. Sohinki then continued, "And as I got to see you on a regular basis, I found out that the things I thought about you while watching Smosh Pit were beginning to take over.

"I think this is a little sudden, but... Mari, I love you! I will shout it to the world to prove it to you!" Mari was just shocked. So were Ian and Anthony. "I fucking love you. Now," Sohinki finished, grabbing the spoon. "Prepare to die." He ate it in one big spoonful, but Mari couldn't move. She was frozen in place after hearing Sohinki pour his heart out to her.

"So...Sohinki..." Mari said, still frozen in the position she had been in. Ian and Anthony finally snapped out of their shock and said, "Mari, you have to eat it." Mari eventually snapped out of her trance and, as Sohinki had suggested, ate the spoonful with her nose plugged. Sohinki just watched her, hanging his head in sorrow, desperate to hear a reply from Mari. Any reply.

Ian and Anthony chose not to mention the elephant in the room, and Ian said, "Well, I think that about does it for this episode of Game Bang!" Then everyone except for Sohinki and Mari yelled, "Game Bang!" Joven walked over to turn off the camera and that was that. Everyone except Mari and Sohinki left the room. Mari was still in shock, and Sohinki was too mopey to go anywhere.

"So...Sohinki..." Mari repeated. This time though, more words were involved. "You... you really... you really feel that way...?" Sohinki nodded shyly and said, "Yes... but you like Josh, and I can't do anything about that..." Mari shook her head and said, "I do like Josh, but... I had stooped for him, because I thought you never would like me... I'm sorry for making you think that I didn't like you..."

Sohinki was shocked. Did Mari really just say that she liked him back? "You feel... the same way?" Mari nodded just as shyly as Sohinki had moments earlier. "Well, we're not dead... but I'm glad we thought we were dying." Mari nodded. "If we hadn't, we wouldn't be here, telling each other that we like each other..." Sohinki smiled and said, "And I wouldn't be leaning in to kiss you right now."

* * *

**That's it! I loved writing this for you guys! Thanks for reading! BYYYYYYE!**


End file.
